


On Deck

by sunalso



Series: Sun Does MCU Kink Bingo 2018 [8]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Location: The Floor, S1E7, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 16:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15934265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunalso/pseuds/sunalso
Summary: Goes AU post S1E7. After returning from the field, Fitz is grimy, tired, and doing his best to impress Jemma. Who absolutely in no way got into any trouble while he was gone. But whose idea was it to end up on the floor?Beta'd by Gort.





	On Deck

Play it cool, Fitz told himself, though he nearly lost his resolve once Jemma was right there in front of him, looking like a dream. He was exhausted, and everything inside him was screaming to rush to her and hold her.

Hug her, kiss her, slam her up against the nearest wall and—

None of that. He was a professional.

Even if during the mission there’d been those few sodding few moments when Fitz had thought he would never see her again. He didn’t need to scare her with that, or any of the other stuff that’d happened. He’d been the hero this time, and she was looking at him like he always wanted her to. So Fitz lied about the sandwich, just to see her smile, and did his best not to seem too full of himself, asking Jemma about herself instead.

“I shot a superior officer in the chest.” She said it so perkily that for half a second he thought she was joking.

“Jemma?”

She bit her lip, and her gaze turned pleading.

“Er…why?”

“It was just a night-night gun. He’s okay, and I might have been accessing a wall panel I shouldn’t have been, and he caught me and you know I’m terrible at lying. Just terrible.” She pressed her hands to her neck and looked pained.

Fitz came around the side of the table, overly aware of how much dirt he was covered in while Jemma was as fresh as if she’d just stepped out of a salon. She even smelled clean. He didn’t want to get any grime on her, but he gently touched her elbow.

“That’s the start of an answer, but I need to follow up on my original why with a why where you accessing a restricted wall panel?” The last might have come out a bit higher pitched than he’d meant it to.

“For Skye.” Jemma cringed, and Fitz knew she didn’t want him to ask anything further, but she so wasn’t weaseling out of this. He raised an eyebrow. Jemma huffed, and her fingers fluttered as she dropped her arms back to her sides. “Oh, alright, fine. Be that way. I was helping Skye gain access so we could find out what was happening to you and Ward. No one would tell us anything. It was dreadful. What if you’d been hurt?”  She dropped her eyes. “Or worse.”

Fitz didn’t have an answer, and he felt blindsided. Jemma followed the rules. She didn’t break restrictions or bloody well shoot superior officers. But she had, for him.

Her eyes darted to his mouth and then away again, and Fitz became very, very aware of just how close he was standing to her. How close he’d been to being shot, more than once, that day. And all he’d been able to think about was her. Getting home to Jemma. Seeing her. Now here he was, alive and well, probably because she’d broken regulations. For him.

His tired mind reeled. Jemma was so soft and pretty and smart and—

He grabbed Jemma’s shoulders roughly, and her head snapped up as she yelped. Then he was kissing her. All the longing, fear, pain, anger, and relief rushing through him snowballed into something else entirely. Her lips were warm, smooth, and fit perfectly against his own.

After a few heartbeats, he pulled back, trying to rein in the tidal wave of desire sweeping through him.

Jemma didn’t let him regroup, her mouth followed his and this time when their lips met, her tongue darted into his mouth, and he was done for. With a groan, he banded his arms around her and pulled her close, and she snaked her arms around her neck. It felt like her knees gave out and somehow they ended up on the floor. Fitz was flat on his back, and Jemma was straddling his hips but with her mouth still glued to his. She was making the most delightful little noises as they kissed, and her tongue mapped his mouth.

He couldn’t get enough of her, though Fitz vaguely wondered how he was still conscious as his entire blood volume seemed to be heading for his groin.

****

Jemma had prepared for a good many things to happen when Fitz got back, but absolutely zero of those scenarios had involved snogging. Now she couldn’t stop. Even to talk, which would probably be a good thing when you suddenly started making out with your best friend.

He was alive and in her arms…well, more between her legs, but close enough. Fitz was whimpering against her lips and clutching at her sweater with both hands as if he was trying to pull her closer.

She really wasn’t close enough to him. The throbbing ache between her legs was letting her know that loud and clear. Jemma slid her knees further apart and rolled her hips, trying to get some relief. The hard bulge she found herself pushing against, and Fitz’s loud moan said he was in much the same predicament. Which was a relief. It would have been terribly embarrassing if it’d turned out he was just humoring her with the kisses.

The lab floor wasn’t the best place to go about doing this. It wasn’t very hygienic. Though, honestly, Fitz wasn’t too hygienic at the moment, either. He was dirty and smelled like sweat, though she was a tad more appreciative of that than she usually was.

And she couldn’t seem to stop kissing him, even as enticing as having him naked in the shower sounded. Jemma ground her clit harder against his erection, and Fitz groaned again.

A day ago she was certain he was her best friend, an hour ago she was nearly certain she’d never see him again, and right now she was certain she needed to shag him. It wasn’t a logical progression.

Fitz’s lips left hers and kissed along her jaw until he was able to suck on her earlobe.

Oh, who cared about logic?

One of his hands slid into her hair while the other pulled her sweater and blouse up a smidge, just enough so that he could work his fingers under them.

The rough skin of his hand on her side sent sparks shooting up her spine.

“Yes, Fitz,” she gasped, and his hand grew bolder, skimming over her ribs until he was palming her breast through her bra. She arched her back, pressing her chest forward.

Fitz’s hips bucked up, and Jemma cried out, which brought his mouth back to hers. Her fingers were digging into his chest, not wanting to let him go. Between her legs, she could feel how wet she was from rubbing against him, and he was so hard.

For her.

Shouldn’t she have known sooner she wanted him like this? It was like she was a camera and he’d been too close for her to focus on. It hadn’t taken him being away very long for her to…her thoughts twisted. The looks she’d been getting after the virus and her jumping…

Drat.

He’d been ahead of her. She hated when Fitz knew something before she did.

“Jemma, god, Jemma,” he breathed against her lips. She sucked on his full lower one, happy with the groan he made and how he surged his hips upward to grind against her center. It felt ridiculously good.

If she could stop kissing him, she thought she might tell him how handsome he looked in his field gear, and how it— she sat bolt upright.

Fitz made an unhappy noise and tried to pull her back down.

“Fitz,” she said, stifling a moan as his clever fingers pinched her nipple through her bra. “Did you…did you throw yourself into this mission to impress me?”

A line appeared between his brow, but that he hadn’t immediately denied it was enough of an answer for her.

She slapped his chest. “You stupid man! I’ve always been impressed by you!”

Fitz looked even more confused, but then he shrugged and ground his erection against her at the same time his hand slid inside the cup of her bra.

She gasped as her legs trembled and her hips jerked spasmodically against him. Fitz used the hand he had in her hair to tug her back down to kiss her again. As their lips met, she cried out as she came. Her body thrummed with her climax, and it was like a supernova went off behind her eyelids.

“Jemma,” Fitz was mumbling. “Oh, Jemma.”

“More,” she said as the first pulses of pleasure faded. “More of you.” Fitz had to abandon her breast as she fitted herself against him. He grabbed her rear instead, kneading it as they collided together.

The floor was uncomfortable under her knees, but it was excellent support as they writhed.

Jemma pressed her face into his neck to lick the sweat from his skin, pausing to moan as her desire rose again. Her second orgasm was brighter and sharper. Pleasure seemed to barrel through her at full gallop. It left her head spinning as she panted against Fitz’s shoulder.

Gently, Fitz pushed her slightly up.

“Jemma,” he said. His face somewhere between ecstasy and terror. “Jemma…I love you.” He flinched, but for her, it was like the sun had broken through a mist.

Of course he did. Jemma shivered as the last few puzzle pieces of their lives fell into place. She was somewhere on the other side of happy. “Oh, Fitz,” she cupped his cheek, “I love you too.”

A look of wonder stole over his features, but it was quickly replaced by shocked pleasure. Jemma could feel the orgasm radiated through his body, from where he was frantically humping his cock against her crotch, through his belly, chest, and down his thighs.

He grunted as his eyes rolled up, and his hands dug into her rear.

It was lovely, and she kissed the corner of his mouth as he started breathing again.

Fitz slumped against the floor, sighing deeply, but then his eyes popped open. “Jems, we’re in the lab.”

“Uh-huh.” She laid her head on his shoulder.

“On the floor.” He put an arm around her.

“I have noticed.”

“I’m filthy.”

“I noticed that too.” Her eyes flicked to his face as he turned bright red.

“I mean…I was before—” He waved a hand around, apparently trying to indicate them, but he made no other effort to move.

She hummed an agreement. “My knees are quite uncomfortable.” She slowly sat up. “I suggest we try a bed next time.”

“Next time?” He said eagerly.

Jemma patted his chest. “Of course, though I suppose we should make this formal. I would like to be boyfriend and girlfriend, agreed?”

****

Fitz’s head was spinning. He’d just had what was possibly the best orgasm of his life, spurred on by Jemma’s warmth, shape, and scent, right after he’d helped save the day, and now she wanted to be his girlfriend?

“Fitz?” She sounded worried. Oh, right, he was supposed to say something.

“Yes! Agreed. Super agreed…you did mean the bit about love?”

“Of course I did.” She looked a little cross, but he’d needed to be sure.

“Good, excellent, I did as well.” He shifted slightly and the come in his pants made them stick in an unpleasant way. “I need to shower.”

“It wouldn’t hurt.” Jemma stood and helped him up, but then wrapped her arms around him. “You’ll come to my bunk after you’re clean? I don’t think I can sleep if I don’t know where you are.”

Her eyes were round and worried, and her wanting him close, after already having broken an entire rulebook to simply know where he was, made him feel warm all over.

Fitz kissed her softly. “Why would I want to be anywhere other than the bunk of a known insubordinate?”

“Fitz!”

“Are we going to be Bonnie and Clyde now?”

“Fitz, seriously.” She stepped back and crossed her arms over her middle.

“Do I need a tommy gun?”

“Oh, go take a shower!”

He grinned. The last day of worry and hunger and discomfort melted away, except for the bruises rapidly forming on his back from the lab floor, but that was a small price to pay. And Jemma would positively fuss over him once she saw. “Can you make tea?” he asked, and she nodded. “And wear the nightgown with the monkeys on it?”

Jemma smiled indulgently at him. “Yes, Fitz. Now hurry, I want to snuggle with my boyfriend.”

“You’re brilliant; best ideas ever.” He paused and rubbed his side. “Maybe the floor wasn’t a great one.”

“That wasn’t my idea.”

“Well, it certainly wasn’t mine. I would have gone for the wall.”

“What? No, you were the one who dragged me down onto that torture device.”

He huffed. “I certainly did not. I was minding my own business in complete innocence when you mauled me. Now I’m bruised.”

Her face scrunched up. “Oh, Fitz. Go get cleaned up. I’ll have tea, ibuprofen, and biscuits waiting for you.”

“And the monkey nightgown?”

“Yes.” She rolled her eyes. “But only because I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
